User blog:Seviper4363/John's Juror (Truth Bullets)
Hello there! I've had plenty of time to sit and simmer about what went wrong and honestly your right Ella, I do say the wrong thing sometimes, However that hasn't stopped me before. Anyway since we're playing a Class Trial where you want to be found guilty. There's some honest points to make. Pros Ella-Your Gameplay, You managed to outplay everyone with very little difficulties and therefore you probably deserve to win. Bao-Your attitude throughout all of this hasn't changed one bit and that alone is a huge feat so massive congratulations and props for that. Malik-Maybe the fact we stuck together long enough to get me here? I suppose I'm to be greatful for? However all positives have a negative side. Ella-I think some people might vote elsewhere because they believe your so far ahead of the others, so you might find yourself in a scenrio where your FTC performance needs to convince people to actually vote for you because if it it doesn't then it opens the door for the other 2. Another tiny poking point. Our fake fight didn't occur after Ali's elimination. That happened before it, Since you managed to go into such detail, the small things like that can be percieved the wrong way, Also taking it too far, Maybe if you hadn't blamed me for soemthing I couldn't have controlled in a million years, I wouldn't have smeared red target paint all over You and Malik's backs. (Congrats for making it here in spite of that though) Bao-You know what I said about your attitude. That's near enough all I want to say to you, since I believe your gameplay lacks especially since you didn't seem prepared to defend your pre-merge game, Maybe you'd have been in with a shout if you'd actually been bothered to plead your case instead of just sitting with that Smile Emoji profile icon as a mask in front of your face the entire time. Maybe we'd have had a chance to see Bao come out as a person. your fault with that one, no one else's. Malik- HI, I get you hate me, I get you've tried throwing my name through Mud and Fire elsewhere, You flat out don't seem to want to talk to me after the Ali debacle. (Yet fail to realise that I had been reasonable and that the craziness happened because it was like that) Another thing you've made somewhat clear is a failure to understand the fine lines between dislike and hatred. Some life lessons that I thought might be applicable since if this version of you is who your wanting to set the example of who you are, you probably might find yourself losing friends over how you act if this is a continuous motion. Because we're in Hollywood, the fame and the fortune has quite frankly smacked you upside the head, very hard with an Iron Baseball Bat. I'll leave it to hope that maybe in the reunion these cracks will be ironed over. 1.The Dictionary Meaning of the Word Metagaming applies to how you've played this. No Ifs, No Buts. 2. I genuinely would advise you to think twice about how you act towards people, You Moan and Bitch elsewhere that sometimes you find yourself on the opposite side of the numbers. Yet given how you've been recieved by the rest of the jury. It's Black and White as to why sometimes. 3. I feel that as much as you can try and put this to salt. Sometimes the truth is a kick in the teeth, Hopefully you'll understand what happens when you get a probable 3rd. Now as to what I kindly request from you Finalists.. I'd like you to associate each Juror with a Colour and an explination as to why the Colour fits each of the Jurors. -All 3 of you Ella, For you to Convince us, How much this game has meant to you and when did you feel you were potentially at your most vulnerable in this game. Bao, I genuinely would like to know if their's any bonds you built pre-merge or whether you were capable of pulling of an impressive Merge gameplay. Malik, I would like to know why you shouldn't be associated with being Ella's Sheep and that you made your own moves in this game that you controlled. Anyway, Best of luck Final 3. Category:Blog posts